Sung Out Of Tune
by Dark Cascade
Summary: Song-fic for 'A Little Help From My Friends'. Beta-d by Spncsifreak. Read&Review. Thanks! Max/Jude


**Hello again my dear people. I wanted to write more of these because people seem to like them and I love the reviews!!**

**Here again is the mark of Spncsifreak. She(or at least I think shes a she...never thought to ask...hmmm) Well ANYwho.  
Yeah so this is my song-fic for 'A Little Help From My Friends.' Hope you like it.  
Reviews make me smile!!**

* * *

Max and Jude.  
Jude and Max.  
After that fate-filled day that Jude rescued the poor American from the wrath of an unnamed college pursuer, that's how its been.  
Closer than brothers, some would say.  
If only they knew...

_What would you think if I sang out of tune, __  
__Would you stand up and walk out on me?__  
__Lend me your ears and I'll sing you a song__  
__And I'll try not to sing out of key._

"Max?" Jude said almost every night, right before both of them crashed.

"What, Jude?" Max, obviously annoyed because the same question was being asked. Again.

"What if?" Long pause.

" 'What if?' What if what?" Max asked irritated.

"Just, What if?"

"Shit, Jude, are you on somethin' or not, 'cause I have no idea what you're trying to say."

Actually, Jude wasn't even buzzed from the pot they had smoked, or the couple of beers they had.  
He was asking Max the very same question Max asked himself every night before he shut his eyes.  
_What if_? Started to become quite annoying.

_Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends__  
__Mmm, I get high with a little help from my friends__  
__Mmm, gonna try with a little help from my friends_

"No, Max, really. What if? What if I actually never did anything but draw?"

"Then I'd miss you terribly." Max quipped.

"What if I had never met Luce and we were together instead?" Jude mused, looking nonchalantly into space. Inside he was steaming for an answer. Dying for one. Lucy and him had talked about this.

**"What about if you and Max were together?" Lucy had laughed it off as a joke. They sat in Jude's room, right before Sadie's gig. ****  
****Jude tensed automatically. ****  
****Lucy couldn't suspect anything. Not at all. But just to be safe…****  
****"Why would you think that?" the Limey said in an awkward voice. Much too high-pitched to be Jude. **

**"Because you two seem to fit sometimes. I don't know. Like brothers I guess. You two are perfect for each other. Funny you both don't swing like that!" She laughed some more. Funny. Hilarious, even.**

_What do I do when my love is away,__  
__(Does it worry you to be alone?)__  
__How do I feel by the end of the day, __  
__(Are you sad because you're on your own?)_

Max didn't answer the question at first. Laughing it off, but as he saw that Jude waited for an answer, he thought.

"Come on, Jude. You can't be serious! You don't even swing close to that way. Your're my best friend, I would know." Jude blushed at this. Max saw.

"Oh... Judey need to confess something now?" Max obviously was trying to cover-up his slip with humor. No anvil.

"Are you saying that you _do _bat in that circle?" Jude quirked an eyebrow. Not staring into space any longer.

"Sometimes. I never like to be alone." Max smiled.

"Your never alone, mate. I'm always here!" Jude laughed.  
For now the conversation ended. Later, maybe, they would talk.

_No, I get by with a little help from my friends__  
__Mmm, I get high with a little help from my friends__  
__Mmm, gonna try with a little help from my friends_

Max sat up in his bed.  
'What if?' shot through his mind.

He raced to Jude's room.

"What if?" He asked, breathless.

"What if indeed." Jude nodded, taking a pull from the cigerette in his hand.

"Jude, stop shitting me. Really, I need a straight answer. What if?"

Jude looked at Max with both amusement and apprehension.  
The Brit stood up and walked to his doorway. In the personal space of the one presently there. His cigerette fell to the floor. He stubbed it out with his shoe.

_Do you need anybody?__  
__I need somebody to love__  
__Could it be anybody?__  
__I want somebody to love._

"Max, Max, Max Max Max." he shook his head.

"What?"

"You obviously don't know who you're dealing with."

"Obviously, 'cause I have no idea what the hell you're talking about. Jude, I asked you a question. Please, for the love of pot, answer me." Jude smirked.

"Okay. This." Jude said and quickly closed the space between them.

_Would you believe in a love at first sight?__  
__Yes, I'm certain that it happens all the time__  
__What do you see when you turn out the light?__  
__I can't tell you but I know it's mine, _

Jude led. Max didn't really know how to respond to such an enthusiastic response. He, finally, got his wits about him and kissed back.  
They broke apart soon after.  
Bloody air.

"So..." Jude said, resting his forehead on Max's.

"Shit, Judey. If I would have known this I would have been asking you that question since we met!" They both laughed.

Jude's head jerked toward the bedroom.

"Shall we?" He smirked.

"We shall." Max's hand hit the lights on the way there.

_Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends__  
__Mmm, I get high with a little help from my friends__  
__Mmm, gonna try with a little help from my friends_

"Mate?" Jude asked. It was morning and Jude had no idea if Max remembered the night's events.

"Mmmph. Go away." His head dug further into the pillow.

"Max-y. Maaaa-axxx-xxx...Max!" Jude didn't push, just barked quickly.

"What?" Max jumped.

"Do you remember last night?" Jude unconsciously bit his lip.

"Yes. Now go back to sleep before I jump you for that adorable lip thing." Max's smile grew as he closed his eyes. Jude slid down into the bed once again. Staring at his friend/roommate/something...

_Do you need anybody?__  
__I just need someone to love__  
__Could it be anybody?__  
__I want somebody to love._

Later. When the boys actually got out of bed and tried to talk about the situation at hand, two problems arose.  
1) Lucy. What would she think? - Jude knew. God, so many nights talking to Lucy over a crush was the best thing for Jude. Clearly Max had no idea.  
2) Max, and Jude, but mostly Max, have extreme commitment issues. (AN - Come ON! This is the part where Bono comes in and gives them a long lecture about how love is sacred, And Max is just being stupid and unloving. Oh...Bono...how we miss you so!)

"Max - " Jude tried, and failed, multiple times to tell Max that Lucy wasn't an issue.

"What will she say? God, Jude. Will my sister hate me?"

"Max, I've talked to Luce about this. She knew before I had the courage to even start asking you this bloody question."

"Oh." Max, momentarily speechless, and very un – Max - like, decided to stay that way for a moment longer. The silence turned into an awkward one. Considering both males in the room were worried about the only other problem they faced.

"Max?" The blonde's head shot up from the table.

"I won't if you won't." He said simply.

Max smiled, happy to have something, someone, to call his own. Especially if it's Jude. His Jude.

"Nice ring to it. It rolls off the tongue nicely." Max said.

"What's that, love?" Jude asked, barely paying attention now. Making toast.

_Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends,__  
__With a little help from my friends._

"Saying to people from now on, 'Hello. Max Carrigan. And this is my boyfriend, Jude Feeney.'"

"Yeah. _That really_ rolls off the tongue." Jude said sarcastically.

"Well, I think it does." Lucy said from the 'whatever' room.

"Thanks, Luce." Max called out.

"You're welcome, bro." and a beat passed before she yelled out, "You owe me, Max-y!"

"In more ways then one!" Jude replied.

The boys smiled at each other.

Jude started humming.

"_Do ya need anybody? I need someone to love..."_


End file.
